¿Por qué no?
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: ¿Podríamos decir que la vida es como una montaña rusa? Puede que sí. La vida es una cascada de sentimientos, emociones, y sobretodo, mucho vértigo.
1. Chapter 1

Dom: Este fic iba ser solo de mi pelirroja favorita, pero tuve que meter a Scorpius. Me perdonaran, ¿Verdad?

Disclaimer: ¿Les dije que nada de esto es mío?

Idiota— (U otro punto de vista)

Qué idiota que era Rose Weasley.

Se la pasaba en Hogwarts jugando con esas cartas y esas cosas tan muggles… ¿Por qué le gustaban? Siempre quería preguntarle lo mismo Scorpius, pero se mordía la lengua y seguía. Si, seguía. ¿Haciendo qué? Observar a Weasley. Porque era divertido, porque le gustaba, porque _ella_ le gustaba… ¿Comprendes?

Y porque le gustaba, siempre terminaba discutiendo con ella. La molestaba, para ser exactos. El porqué no era necesario. Pero casi siempre, la respuesta de Rose era muy sencilla cuando el la increpaba con una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no?

Y eso lo dejaba sin habla. Pero hablar con Rose no era tan difícil como parecia. Por eso, un día, mientras examinaba su cabello pelirrojo y sus hermosas pecas, se acerco a ella y le pregunto.

— ¿Por qué te gustan los trucos de magia muggles?

Ella lo miro, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Y eso derritió a Scorpius.

— ¿Por qué no, Scorpius?—Le dijo la niña, muy sonriente— ¿Por qué no?

Déjame un review… Déjame un review…

¿Sí?


	2. Chapter 2

Dom: Bueno, si alguien lee esto (bendito seas) gracias. Y quería decir que mis viñetas nunca duran mucho tiempo como viñetas. Siempre me extiendo. Hare lo que pueda para mantenerlas cortas. ¡Gracias!

Disclaimer: No **soy Rowling**, no **soy rubia** **y** no **soy tan inteligente como ella**. Gracias por leer, todos los derechos de W.B y J.K.R.

Imaginación— (O monedas por los oídos)

Imaginación.

Esa era la palabra que definía Rose cuando le decían por qué le gustaba la magia muggle. En realidad, nadie se lo decía, pero muchos lo pensaban. Varios de sus primos la juzgaron como loca. Albus simplemente la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, observándola con su cautela, como siempre hacia con su prima.

Pero a Rose no le importaba nada de eso. A ella le encantaban esos juegos de cartas, esas varitas de mentira, esos conejos puestos en las galeras antes de salir a escena. Su truco favorito era la moneda en la oreja, ese que su abuelo materno Charlie le hacía siempre que lo visitaba, y el cual nunca sabia como lo hacía. Era magia de mentira. Pero era una magia mucho más especial que la de cualquier mago.

Era magia con amor. Magia que, al tener un secreto, era muy poderosa. Y a Rose le encantaba. Más si el truco lo hacia su abuelo. Y ese era su lazo especial con el viejo Charlie. Lo era cuando iban a funciones de teatro, cuando paseaban por las grandes calles de Londres y miraban magos callejeros. Lo era cuando en un día de invierno Charlie sentaba en sus piernas a Rose y le sacaba una moneda por la oreja.

Por eso a Rose le apasionaba la magia no verdadera. Porque era una mentira, que no estaba mal si la hacías. Porque era especial.

Porque era de su abuelo.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Si todo esto seria mío, estaría en FictionPress o publicando un libro. ¡Gracias Jo!

Odio— (O defender a tu prima)

Scorpius tenía en claro algo: Potter no le agradaba.

No, no era que no le agradaba Potter. Lo odiaba. Odiaba como se sacaba los mocos, como Slughorn lo quería como si fuera su hijo, como siempre era beneficiado por todo, por como lo hacía sentirse la peor cosa del mundo.

Y es que Albus había desarrollado un nuevo _hobbie: _molestar a Scorpius. Y digamos que Scorpius había desarrollado un _hobbie_ parecido hacia Albus. Solo que nunca lo admitiría.

Y es que todo había empezado de lo más bien. Es más, Scorpius había tratado de trabar una buena relación con el pequeño Potter. La primera noche en Hogwarts, Scorpius había tenido una clara idea de cómo eran todos sus compañeros.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Esa noche Scorpius había entrado tímidamente en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor, sintiéndose un pequeño bicho raro. Ese tal Thomas había sido el primero en molestarlo. Y Albus el primero en saltar en su defensa.

—Déjalo Jake. El no ha hecho nada malo— Había dicho muy convencido el niñito. Luego había mirado a Scorpius con una sonrisa. —Me llamo Albus. Albus Potter.

Y los primeros días (que digo, semanas) todo había estado más que bien. Es más, eran hasta amigos. Hasta que Scorpius dijo demasiado, o tal vez se sintió demasiado cómodo.

Una noche, sentados en los jardines de Hogwarts, Scorpius soltó la bomba.

—Me gusta tu prima. Es… linda.

Albus se había levantado ágilmente. Lo miro con ojos voraces.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—Preguntó. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Que me gusta tu prima.

Un silencio incomodo quedo entre los dos. Luego Albus volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Lucy? — Scorpius se rio y negó con la cabeza. Pero los ojos de Albus decían que diga todo lo contrario.

—Rose.

—No puede gustarte Rose— Lo contradijo Albus, negando lentamente con la cabeza— Es como mi hermana.

— ¿Y qué?—Dijo Scorpius, pensando que todo eso era una broma. —Esta buena.

Scorpius había dicho lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza. Había escuchado esa frase de la boca de su madre. Su madre siempre le pegaba una bofetada. La reacción de Albus fue la misma.

— ¡Au!—Chilló Scorpius, pegándole un manotazo a Albus. Albus se levanto, y Scorpius también.

—Discúlpate— Lo increpo Albus. Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Discúlpate tú, fuiste el que empezó!

Pero Albus no se refería a eso cuando pedía unas disculpas. Lo que paso luego fue muy rápido: Albus y Scorpius se enzarzaron en una pelea a piñas, que término en la enfermería y con los dos muy adoloridos.

Desde entonces, Albus y Scorpius habían adoptado la misma posición que sus padres en la escuela: Cada uno por su lado, cada uno odiando al otro. Y cumplían muy bien su misión. Pero casi siempre, con ayuda de todos sus primos, Albus ganaba las riñas. Y las ganaba por mayoría.

Era raro. Albus ganaba, pero Scorpius le llevaba una cabeza. Claro, solo que Albus tenía muchas cabezas de su lado, cuando Scorpius tenía solo una.

Pero los problemas reales empezaron cuando Scorpius reconoció lo que era un mortifago: Cuando Albus ataco por donde más duele. Y cuando Scorpius bajo la cabeza de vergüenza y prácticamente dejo que le pegaran.

Pero un día, cansado, hastiado y recuperado, cuando Albus y el se habían metido en una discusión y Albus le había pegado, Scorpius había respondido. Por que se había dado cuenta que no importara lo que hubiera hecho su padre en el pasado. Era el mismo que lo besaba, amaba y cuidaba todos los días.

—Si me vuelves a pegar— Dijo Scorpius en un gemido— Yo también volveré a hacerlo.

Y por raro que pareciera, Albus dejo de hacerlo. Y Scorpius también. Solo que el había aprendido una valiosa lección.

La fuerza de voluntad, era la mayor arma que tenia.

Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Sé que es más largo, pero yo lo advertí. Gracias a **Altea Kaur**, mi fiel amiga de internet que escribe tan bonito.

¿Review?

Dom.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom: Este es muy largo. Lo lamento por ustedes, que vinieron en busca de una viñeta. Y se encontraron _esto. _Gracias a **Altea Kaur y Julietaa. **Sus Reviews son un apoyo.

Disclaimer: Yo tengo una pregunta. Si me encuentro aquí, en FanFiction, haciendo un fanfic de Harry Potter… ¿Por qué hace falta que ponga que nada de esto es mio?

Magia— (O de cualquier manera sigue siendo magia)

Rose acomodo las cartas de vuelta en el sillón de la casa de los Weasley.

Qué raro que resultaba todo.

Esas navidades, sus abuelos maternos habían venido a pasar las fiestas con su familia mágica. Y Rose estaba más que contenta. No iba a tener que pasarse la navidad lagrimeando por los rincones por no estar con sus otros seres queridos. Siempre tenía que irse de un lugar, y terminaba con una pena enorme.

Pero esa navidad no había pasado, claro que no. Esa navidad todos cantaron villancicos, todos tomaron chocolate caliente, todos se reían juntos, eran especialmente felices. Rose era especialmente feliz a sus once años.

Liego de unas navidades de lo más fantásticas se fue a dormir tranquila. A la mañana siguiente, con su abuelo Charlie a su lado, se sentó en la mesa poblada por pelirrojos. El señor miro a la pequeña con cariño, recordándose en secreto por que estaba ahí, y era por Rose y Hugo. Le acaricio el cabello, y le guiño un ojo a su esposa.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Rose?—Le pregunto con júbilo. Rose lo miro con una sonrisita.

—Bien. Les escribí a mis amigos.

— ¿En serio?—Pregunto Charlie por preguntar, pero Rose asintió enérgicamente. Charlie se rasco la barbilla—. ¿Hablaste con ellos por teléfono?

—No abuelo— Rio Rose, como si Charlie hubiera dicho una tontería. —Les escribí una carta. En Hogwarts no existen los teléfonos.

—Bien por ellos— Dijo su abuela Jane del otro lado, sonriendo con sus arruguitas— La tecnología no siempre es buena, y las cartas duran más. Como me gustaría visitarte en la escuela, estas tanto tiempo fuera…

Rose sonrío a forma de disculpa. Sus abuelos nunca, _nunca_, iban a pisar ni un azulejo de Hogwarts. No porque ella no quisiera, si no porque bien todos sabemos que no podían. Charlie puso cara de asombro. Rose arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasa abuelo?—Preguntó hasta con algo de miedo. Miro a su alrededor, pensando que se había asustado por algo mágico. Le acaricio el brazo. —No pasa nada.

— ¿Cómo que no?—Dijo entre enojo y miedo. Le señalo su oído, tapado por una manada de cabello pelirrojo. — ¡Si tienes una moneda en tu oreja!

Rose se toco la oreja por puro instinto, pero luego sonrío con picardía. Su abuelo extendió su mano y saco una moneda muggle de su oreja. Rose rio y se sentó en las piernas de su abuelo. George, que los contemplaba con cara de circunstancia, señalo a Charlie.

— ¿Cómo lo hace?—Preguntó como si no le importara la cosa, pero su curiosidad lo venció. Miro al viejo con ojos curiosos— ¿Es una especia de hechizo?

Charlie y Rose se miraron, y luego miraron a Jane. Los tres se echaron a reír.

—Por lastima hijo, yo no conozco ni se ninguno de esos… _firuletes _que hacen ustedes— Dijo Charlie de forma muy seria. George tuvo que pellizcarse para no reírse ante las palabras del anciano.

— ¿Entonces?—Preguntó el insistente George. Charlie se acerco en plan confidencial.

—te voy a contar un secreto— Susurró, y Rose se acerco para escuchar. George lo miro muy atento, y al ver que no tenía respuesta, pregunto.

— ¿Cuál?—Charlie sonrío con picardía, disfrutando del momento que lo única con un mago.

—Esta no es una magia cualquiera— Aseguró Charlie— Es magia muggle.

—

Rose permaneció quieta, sintiendo el frio en las mejillas. Su primo parloteaba sin parar, pero hace ya horas que se había cansado de escucharlo. Albus tomo aire, y negó con la cabeza.

—…Y es por eso— Termino el chico— Que odio a Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose lo miro de refilón, disgustada.

—Sí, lo odias. Justo después de que mi papá nos digiera que los Malfoy no son de fiar.

— ¡No es por eso Rose!—Se enfado Albus. —Es porque… porque… por que el…

—Cállate Potter.

Los dos niños se dieron vuelta enérgicamente. Scorpius Malfoy los miraba desde atrás quien sabe desde hacia cuando, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mejillas rosadas por el frio. La nieve espesa cubría todo. Albus lo miro con enfado.

—A mi tu no me callas, maldito hurón— Le contesto mordazmente Albus. Rose no hubiera intervenido, si no hubiera reconocido el apodo que le ponía su padre a Draco Malfoy. Rose lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Albus, no seas así— Dijo tímidamente, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, se animo a levantar la voz. — Es no te está haciendo nada. Quizá… no quería que me digieras algo malo.

Albus la miro con las cejas arqueadas. Luego miro a Scorpius, que los miraba impertérrito. Albus se puso rojo del enfado.

—Claro, no quería que te digiera algo, es cierto. Pero es algo que necesitas saber Rose. —Albus miro con morbosidad a Scorpius. Este paso el peso de un pie al otro.

—Potter, por favor…— Suplico, pero Albus negó con la cabeza. Albus abrió la boca, y Scorpius cerró los ojos. Ya venía la escena venir… pero nunca vino.

—No quiero saber Albus— Rose miraba fijamente a Scorpius, examinando su postura— Estas haciendo que Mal…— Se mordió la lengua. —Scorpius se ponga mal. Déjalo. No hace falta…

—Ahora tú te pones de su lado— Dijo Albus infantilmente. Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No, Albus…

Pero el chico ya se había ido, a trompicones y gruñidos. Se dio la vuelta, rojo de furia.

— ¡Ya sé por qué Malfoy siente eso por ti!—Le grito a Rose. — ¡Porque tú también sientes lo mismo!

Luego se dio media vuelta, y corrió en medio de la nieve hasta desaparecer. Rose se había levantado de su asiento, pero ya no iba a alcanzarlo. Suspiro, siguiendo a Albus con la mirada hasta que entró en Hogwarts.

Se dio vuelta, y para su sorpresa, encontró a Scorpius en el lugar de la nada.

Scorpius trato de retroceder un paso, pero calló a la nieve. El color rosa ya no era por la nieve.

—Perdón— Susurró, arrastrándose, alejándose de Rose y llevándose su vergüenza.

Rose lo paro con el pie, y se agacho a su lado. El rosa de Scorpius se convierto en un rojo. Rose sonrío de lado.

—Yo lo siento. Te hice caer— Dijo, peinándose en indomable cabello pelirrojo. Scorpius asintió, sin saber qué hacer. Rose suspiro— Y también perdón por lo de Albus. Es muy… temperamental.

Rose ayudo a Scorpius a levantarse, y se sentaron en el banco antes ocupado por los dos primos. Rose miro a Scorpius de lado.

Scorpius hizo lo mismo.

—Tu primo no me quiere— Comentó por lo bajo, sacando voz de un lugar oculto. Rose asintió.

—Ya se. —Se quedaron en silencio un rato, y Rose sintió el viento pasar. Luego frunció el ceño.—Pero no sé por qué. ¿Qué le dijiste que lo puso… así?

Scorpius se había puesto como un palo. Miro a los costados.

"Piensa Scorpius, piensa" Se dijo. "¿Escapar? Demasiado obvio. ¿Huir? Más de lo mismo. ¿Tirar a Rose al piso, y tratar de centrar su atención en otra cosa? No…"

—Te has puesto a sudar en medio de la nieve Scorpius— Dijo Rose, sonriendo. Luego le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio, y a Scorpius le dio estática. — Dímelo… por favor. Quiero oírle de tu boca antes que la de Albus.

Scorpius cerró los ojos, preparándose para seis años más con una Rose sin dirigirle palabra. Suspiro, abrió los ojos, y habló.

Pero salió otra cosa.

—Que quiero ser tu amigo. — Frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrío. —Si… eso le dije.

Rose formo una gran sonrisa en su cara. Trato de buscar la mirada de Scorpius, pero era lo último que quería el chico.

— ¿Y por qué diablos no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó con dulzura. Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Pero a Rose ya nada le importaba.

El hijo de un Malfoy, el que no entendía sus juegos muggles, el que la molestaba… ese era el que quería ser su amigo. Y por eso hacia todo eso. El chico que se ponía rojo de tan solo verla, el que cuando se sentaban juntos sudaba como si fuera verano…

Quería ser su amigo.

Rose asintió.

— ¿Entonces lo somos?—Preguntó con euforia. Scorpius por fin la miro a los ojos, y asintió. Rose sonrío de placer— ¡Qué bueno! ¡No me gusta tener enemigos!

Scorpius soltó una carcajada nerviosa, pero estaba totalmente feliz. Los dos chicos se levantaron del asiento al mismo tiempo.

—Yo tengo que…— Se excusó Rose. Scorpius asintió.

—Yo también…

Sonrieron, y Rose le dijo adiós con la mano.

—Adiós— Susurró la chica, dándose vuelta. Scorpius sonrío.

—Adiós.

Scorpius se alejo silenciosamente, y Rose hizo lo propio. Pero luego de unos minutos, por más que se encontraran ya a metros de distancia, Rose puso oír el grito de euforia de Scorpius.

Y eso solo la hizo reír.

Ser/a piadoso:

Le dejaría un Review a Dom?


	5. Chapter 5

Difícil (O no es imposible)

Scorpius esperaba. Esperaba sentado desde su lugar de los jardines a que Rose lo vea y lo invite a acercarse. El problema era que esperaba hace más de media hora y nada. Suspiro, apoyando la cabeza contra en tronco de un árbol congelado, sintiéndose patético.

Tenía once años, y parecia una adolescente de quince viendo a un buen chico y queriendo casarse con él. Era así de patético. Así de esperanzador. Y su buena voluntad esta vez le estaba jugando en contra.

Scorpius había pensado en marcharse, pero en ese momento, Rose giro su esponjosa cabeza de alambres pelirrojos hacia Scorpius. Y le sonrió. Hizo una señal con la mano, y Scorpius tragó saliva.

"No seas idiota, no seas idiota…" Se recordó mentalmente, aclarándose la garganta seca y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Se sentó al lado de Rose.

—Hola— Dijo la chica a su lado, con una sonrisita. Scorpius también sonrió. — ¿Sabes? Ya te había visto, pero pensaba que no ibas a querer acercarte.

— ¡¿Qué?—La exclamación salió más grande de lo que quería. Y las palabras salieron solas— Estuve esperando toda la tarde.

Scorpius se tapo la boca con las manos, y negó con la cabeza. Rose se rio, también tapándose la boca con las manos. Scorpius arqueo una ceja, despejándose la cara.

—Vamos Scorpius… gritos de euforia, me esperas toda la tarde, sudas cuando me ves— Su risa se amplifico, para temor de Scorpius— Si no tuvieras ese apellido pensaría que tu estas enamorado de mi.

"Enamorado de mí".

Scorpius relajo la mirada, y respiro una y otra vez. Se calmo, y trato de concentrarse. Si se comportaba así cada vez que veía a Rose, iba a tener serios problemas para acercársele. Pero frunció el ceño. ¿Su apellido?

— ¿Mi apellido me lo impide?—Preguntó Scorpius, pero se apresuro a aclarar— Claro, si me gustaras.

Rose también frunció el ceño.

—Pues creo que sí. Digo, porque nuestros padres nos matarían. —Rose sonrió, pero Scorpius ya no lo hacía. Ahora de ese fuego de esperanzas solo quedaban chispas. Y si, chispas. Así de terco era nuestro chico.

—A tu padre no le gustaría nada que nosotros seamos amigos. —Susurra. Rose asiente, pero su sonrisa no desaparece.

—Pero a mí no me importa en cuanto no lo sepa, Scorpius— Dijo, alentando a su nuevo amigo. —Es como nuestro secreto, ¿Verdad?

Scorpius siente un cosquilleo cuando Rose pronuncia el nosotros. Asiente.

—Nuestro secreto.

Mantienen el contacto visual por unos instantes, la chica sin saber los sentimientos ocultos de nuestro protagonista. Rose mira para el costado, y sonríe más ampliamente. Señala una flor.

—Mira esa flor— Dice, acercándose a ella. Scorpius la imita, y observan la pequeña y delicada rosa de primavera.

—Es una Rosa preciosa— Dice Scorpius, y mira a Rose con más cariño del que tendría que demostrar, disfrutando su oculto jueguito de palabras.

Scorpius miro la esplendida rosa con una teoría en la cabeza: Era difícil que Rose Weasley gustara de él, pero no imposible.

Y las chispas se convirtieron en llamas.

—

Hola!

Bueno, venía a decirles que esta viñeta tendría que ser de Rose, pero me la saltee por hoy. Me parecia muchísimo más importante esto. La siguiente tiene otro punto de vista: Albus.

Que me perdone Julietaa, que le dije que en este capítulo se demostraba porque Albus estaba tan enfadado porque sean amigos.

Besos y… REVIEWS?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla…

Dedicado a **Julietaa**, por darme una idea sin darse cuenta xD

Enemigos y amores silenciados- (O el amor primera vista es tan verdadero como que Albus odia a Scorpius)

No podía. No podía, no podía, no podía. El no iba a ceder. Era demasiado para afrontarlo.

Albus lo odiaba. Sinceramente, odiaba todo eso. ¿Cómo querían que acepte la unión de su enemigo prima? ¿Cómo podían creerlo?

Ese día Rose había venido más de cincuenta y dos veces a su habitación en esos dos días. Lo llamaba, chillaba y gritaba, pero Albus no respondía. Estuvo muchas veces a punto de ir a buscarla, pero se negaba cuando recordaba que Rose había dicho que no pensaba dejar de "tener una pequeña relación amistosa" con Scorpius por él.

¿Por qué le molestaba? Por qué Rose era su prima, por qué era su amiga, y sobre todo, porque le había prometido a su tío Ron que nadie se acercaría a Malfoy… y él había estado a punto de hacerlo. Y ahora había caído su prima en sus juegos…

Muy adentro de Albus, muy adentro, sabía que estaba celoso. No de una forma amorosa, si no de una infantil y tierna, de cariño y amor casi paternal. Scorpius estaba celando a su prima de un chico que estaba enamorado de ella.

No era común, pero Albus no iba a dejar de hacerlo por eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Ya estaba harto. Se levanto con furia y abrió la puerta: Y encontró a su prima con mirada seria. Albus arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Explotó. Rose dio un paso hacia delante, y saco sus cartas del bolsillo. Empezó a jugar con ellas, abarajándolas.

—Sabes lo que quiero— Dijo con tono serio. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. —Quiero que me perdones, porque yo no he hecho nada malo.

—Eres amiga de Malfoy— Susurró Albus, con mirada de niño ofendido. Rose lo miro con recelo.

—Tú también lo eras. ¿Alguien te dijo algo? ¿Alguien?—Albus negó con la cabeza, muy a su pesar. Rose frunció más el ceño— Entonces deja de molestarme con eso. Han pasado dos días Albus. Pensé que entrarías en razón.

— ¿Entrar en razón? Yo sé que tengo mi derecho. El es mala persona, por algo me cae mal.

—No— Rose sonrió, y negó con la cabeza— Es porque estas celoso. Porque él quiere ser mi amigo.

Albus rio con sorna, acercándose al umbral de la puerta, donde Rose lo miraba con ojos afligidos. El chico suspiro.

—El quiere ser más que tu _amiguito_. — Albus esperaba generar algo con sus palabras. Pero Rose parecia imperturbable.

—No. Eso te lo imaginas de puro celos— Lo defendió Rose, con las mejillas acaloradas. Luego miro a Albus con melancolía— Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo Albus. Mi primo. Eso no te lo saca nadie, ¿Sabes?

Albus frunció el ceño un rato. Tal vez Rose tenía razón. Scorpius Malfoy tal vez solo era algo pasajero, un amigo de a ratos que se iría con el tiempo. Sonrió, creyéndose su cuento.

Que equivocado estaba.

Albus le tendió una mano amistosa, sonriéndole.

— ¿Los mejores amigos?—Preguntó tímidamente. Rose lo agarró de la mano, tirando de él, quedando abrazados. Albus sonrió ante su actitud. Rose también lo hizo.

—No. — Susurró la pelirroja— Los mejores primos.

Rose empezaba su segundo año en Hogwarts con dolores de cabeza. Era terriblemente aburrido. Lily, su prima, tendría que haber sido hija de la gran Hermione Granger. A ella si le gustaba leer.

Pero ese Romeo y Julieta era más barato que las novelas de la abuela Molly. ¡Era más barato que las novelas muggles! Era más barato que una rana de chocolate (literalmente). Pero era amor, después de todo. ¿Quién era ella para entenderlo? Aunque fuera terriblemente irreal.

Todo pensamiento quedo silenciado cuando Albus y Scorpius se sentaron a su lado en el sillón. Albus miro con enfado a Scorpius.

—Oh, no idiota. Yo voy a estar con Rose ahora, así que te largas. — Señalo la puerta de la sala común con enfado. Rose suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

Desde la primavera del año pasado habían hecho un trato Albus y Scoprius: Se turnarían para estar con Rose. El problema era que nunca funcionaba. Siempre acababan peleándose de una manera u otra. Rose ya venía venir la pelea.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, mirando con recelo a Albus.

— ¿Quién te dijo que estaría con Rose engendró? Solo me senté aquí, en el sillón…—Señalo el chico con apatía. Albus frunció el ceño, y miro a Rose como quién mira a su madre luego de lastimarse un dedo.

— ¿Has visto lo que me dijo Rose? ¿Lo viste?—Rose lo miro con pereza, y asintió. Albus miro a Scorpius malvadamente. — ¡Entonces dile que se calle! ¡El me ha faltado el respeto!

Rose giro su cabeza lentamente hasta el Scorpius. Lo miro con vagancia.

—Scorpius, deja de molestar al bebe ¿Quieres?

Scorpius se echo a reír, pero Albus abrazo un cojín con enfado. Luego de un momento, miro el libro de Rose con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo señalo.

— ¿Qué es?—Curioseo. Scorpius bufo, mirándose las uñas.

—Un libro genio, ¿Qué va a ser?—Murmuró. Albus lo miro con odio.

— ¡Rose!—Chilló. Rose miro con el ceño fruncido a Scorpius.

— ¡Scorpius!—Exclamó. Scorpius la miro encogido.

— ¡El fue el que empezó!—Gritó— Yo no lo hubiera molestado si no hubiera empezado a echarme de _mi _sala común, con _mi _amiga…— Empezó el rubio, resaltando la palabra "mi". Rose lo silencio poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Scorpius enrojeció por completo, mirando el dedo.

— ¿No podemos tener una conversación los tres sin matarnos?—Exclamó, exasperada. Albus negó con la cabeza, mirando a Scorpius con enojo.

—Si vieras como te mira Rosie…— Murmuró Albus. Rose lo miro con los ojos como platos.

—No es ningún pervertido, degenerado o depravado. Déjensen ya de estupideces y hablemos de otra cosa— Silencio Rose con sus palabras a los chicos. Señalo su libro con un dedo— Esto es un libro Al.

Scorpius rio por lo bajo, pero Rose lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—Y es Romeo y Julieta. Aunque lo considero totalmente estúpido…— Murmuro al final, mirando la tapa con apatía. Scorpius la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No es cierto. Yo lo leí. En la biblioteca— Aclaró, mirando la cara de confusión de Rose. Albus rio morbosamente.

—GAY— Dijo Albus con un cantito, como todo un niñito. Scorpius trato de golpearlo, pero Rose estaba en medio. Y como el leve roce con la chica lo volvía más rojo que un tomate, no pudo hacerlo.

—Como te decía— Dijo Scorpius, tratando de ignorar a Albus y sus risas desenfrenadas. — Es un libro muy tierno, lleno de amor y pasión. Además, no sé si sabias que sus familias están enemistadas, y ellos tienen un amor prohibido…

—Tan visto como los mocos de Albus— Dijo Rose con una sonrisita. Las risas de Albus bajaron un poco el volumen, pero no se fueron. Rose rio un poco. —Es que son tan aburridos e irreales. ¿Quién se enamora a primera vista?

—Puede pasar— Murmuró Scorpius con un dejo de enfado. Rose lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No conozco a nadie que haya tenido esa experiencia— Dijo Rose tirantemente, hablando por las renovadas risas de Albus.

Albus se levanto de su asiento, con lágrimas en los ojos, y señalo a Scorpius.

— ¡Te gruta un libro de niñitas!—Exclamo entre risas frenéticas— ¡Ni a Rose le gusta eso! ¡Eres tan…!—Se lo pensó un momento, mirando el techo con aire burlón. Sonrió— ¡…Refinado!

Scorpius se levanto, agarró el cojín anteriormente de Albus y le pego a su antiguo dueño con él. Albus cayó al suelo con un gemido. Rose también se levanto. Scorpius la miro afligido.

— ¿Entonces no crees en el amor a primera vista?—Susurró. Rose levanto a Albus y lo retuvo, que quería asesinar a Scorpius con el cojín. Rose lo miro con enfado.

— ¡No! ¡Solo alguien muy idiota puede llegar a sentirlo! —Grito Rose por los gritos de Albus. Scorpius quedo quieto, paralizado ante las palabras.

Su amor por Rose era estúpido. Eso había querido decir Rose. Ese frágil vaso de vidrio, esa delicada casa de naipes que Scorpius había tratado de mantener en pie, se había roto. Todo se había roto. Porque Rose no creía que su amor por ella fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

Scorpius salió de la sala común con un nudo en la garganta, sin escuchar los gritos de Rose por atrás.

—

Gracias por leer este capítulo! La ultima parte es bastante dramática, no creen? La primer pelea de nuestra pareja.

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Pelear— (O luchar por algo que todavía no fue robado)

Scorpius caminaba por su habitación.

Solo.

Scorpius pensaba en Rose y su discusión.

Solo.

Scorpius tenía ganas de matarse.

Solo.

Esa palabra le daba vueltas la cabeza desde que se había peleado con Rose. Habían pasado dos días, pero no había más contacto entre ellos que miradas. Y Scorpius se sentía solo. E idiota. Pelearse con Rose por eso… bueno, en realidad había defendido lo que él creía. Claro, con tal de no pelearse con Rose, hubiera apoyado a los mortifagos en la última guerra.

También tenia ganas de matarse. Estaba siendo más que dramático, lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas. Últimamente había meditado mucho sobre eso. ¿A quién le importaba? Solo era un microbio inservible en medio de toda esa humanidad.

En medio de su mar de depresión, ahogándose en su miseria, decidió hacer algo. Tal vez, en su hora libre en vez de matarse de culpa podía hacer algo más productivo. Como bañarse, respirar, sentir y salir. Eso parecia mejor que suicidarse.

Y eso hizo Scorpius. Se ducho, cambio y tranquilizo, ensayando una sonrisa en el espejo. Salió de la Sala Común con el pelo rubio platinado mojado, y toda la espalda húmeda. Eso le pasaba por ser apurado.

Pero en los jardines de Hogwarts se sintió mejor. Era como que las risas y el aire a tranquilidad lo hacían serenarse. Se sentó en un árbol, y vio a James Potter holgazanear con sus amigos que usaban de saco de boxeo a un niño de su curso. Y eso le recordó a Rose.

Oh, como lo lamentaba. Lamentaba ser tan estúpido y terco como para pelearse por una estupidez y no poder pedir disculpas. Pero su orgullo Malfoy lo traicionaba de nuevo. Se sentó en un árbol, cerró los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol.

—Perdóname… perdóname por ser un idiota sentimental que lee cuentos de mujer… perdóname…— Susurró, perdiendo lo que le quedaba de cordura y empezando a imaginarse a Rose. Su olor, su presencia, su risa…

—Estuvo pensando en hacerlo, ¿Sabes?

Scorpius casi salta de la felicidad al creer que era Rose. Sin embargo, al darse vuelta, encontró al que menos quería apoyado en el tronco con sonrisa de fanfarrón. Albus Potter lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina y como si fuera un idiota.

Scorpius suspiro, haciéndose un ovillo en el árbol.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter?—Pregunto oscamente, sintiendo un estúpido. No tenía por qué ser malo con Potter, pero se estaba desquitando. Albus se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres tú? Esa es la pregunta que importa, Scorpius— Dijo Albus con total parsimonia.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta y lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué tienes hoy Potter? Me tratas bien, me llamas por mi nombre y no me has golpeado ni una sola vez. Sé que algo tramas.

Se miraron unos segundos en los que solo se escucho el viento. Albus suspiro, inquieto. Luego lo miro a los ojos.

—Se trata de la felicidad de mi prima. Ha estado un poco zombie, o algo. Ni sabía que un idiota como tú le importara tanto. Eres como una plaga. Una enfermedad. —Comentó Albus, pensativo. Scorpius lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Gracias Potter. Me siento muchísimo mejor con tu comentario.

—No, oye yo no quería decir eso. Mi punto era que si no se arreglan ella estará mal. Y tú también lo estarás— Lo acuso Albus— Así que yo te recomendaría que le pidieras disculpas.

Scorpius iba a decirle que ella tendría que pedirle disculpas, pero se cayó. Estaba exhausto de pelear, hasta con Potter.

— ¿Cuándo? Ella apenas me registra— Murmuro Scorpius con resentimiento. Albus volvió a formar una sonrisa ladina.

—Ahora sería un buen momento— Comento— Rose, ven aquí.

Scorpius casi se atraganta con su saliva cuando vio salir a Rose detrás de Albus. Había escuchado todo… y ahora se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza. Rose lo miro seriamente, con las cejas arqueadas.

—Si tú me pides disculpas, yo te las pediré— Objeto. Scorpius la miro de refilón, para luego levantarse y tenderle una mano.

—Perdona Rose— Susurró hasta con algo de miedo. Rose sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

—Tú también a mí, Scorpius.

Se estrecharon las manos, y Scorpius pudo sentir el calor de sus dedos. Un leve cosquilleo se extendió por su brazo. Albus rio con sorna.

—Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor Malfoy. Por más que te mueras de la vergüenza, inténtalo. —Dijo Albus con una sonrisa burlona. Rose y Scorpius se miraron, y Rose abrazó el ahora tieso cuerpo de Scorpius.

Y su abrazo no solo le proporciono calor físico, también calor interior.

—

Scorpius recibió su nueva lechuza rojiza con una idea magnifica en la mente. Una magnifica, alocada y genial idea.

No podía decirle nada a Rose por palabras. No porque no pudiera, si no porque no quería. Su amistad era un punto más que hermoso para Scorpius. No iba a perderlo. Sin embargo, mandarle cartas a Rose Weasley, versos y sus sentimientos escritos era más fácil que Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. O por lo menos, tenia referencias que esa era la clase más fácil del mundo.

La cuestión era que ya tenía una idea. Pero no sabía si hacerla o no. Y eso era lo que estaba pensando con el entrecejo tan fruncido sentado en el Gran Comedor a la mañana, cuando Rose Weasley lo interrumpió. Bueno, en realidad fue Albus.

—Malfoy, si tienes ganas de ir al baño, ve. Pero no pongas esas caras, que das nauseas— Comentó Albus, mordiendo su tostada. Scorpius ahora miro con el ceño fruncido a Albus, inclinándose por encima de la mesa para golpear al chico. Scorpius observo a Rose, pero ni rastro de sentimiento en ella. Ni había prestado atención a su espectáculo de todos los días.

Scorpius la sacudió por los hombros, pero nada. Albus le pellizcó el brazo.

— ¡Ay, idiota!—Exclamó Rose, furiosa. Se retorció el brazo, presa de su enojo. Luego se inclino hacia la izquierda y observo con atención. Scorpius y Albus la imitaron. Rose le pego en el hombro al que tenía más cerca: Y era Scorpius— ¡No miren! No es de su incumbencia.

Los dos chicos miraron extrañados a la pelirroja, que removía su cuchara en el tazón de leche. Los miro con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás rara. Como si estuvieras molesta, despistada, pero a la vez cómoda con todo. —Dijo Scorpius, examinándola. Albus asintió con la cabeza, muy concentrado. Rose los miro con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Solo… no dormí bien anoche. Estaba muy nerviosa. —Aclaró Rose, tomando su jugo de naranja. Albus frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó el chico. Rose sonrió de lado.

—Por que sí.

— ¿Es por algo en especial?—Preguntó Scorpius, sin entender a Rose. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es por nada— La mirada tranquila de Rose quedo en el olvido cuando volvió a mirar a la izquierda. Estrujo la camisa de Scorpius a tal grado que casi la rompe. — ¡Oh por Merlín, ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene Scorpius, ahí viene!

Rose casi choca su nariz con la de Scorpius al pronunciar lo último. Scorpius, rojo y avergonzado pero con algo de valor, tartamudeo.

— ¿Qui-quién?

Rose se acomodo el cabello y puso una sonrisa ancha y prolija. Scorpius y Albus, sin entender nada, la imitaron. Al cabo de unos minutos, un chico de cabello rubio castaño de espaldas anchas apareció frente a ellos. Iba a tercer grado, y Scorpius sabía como se llamaba: Dylan Mcglaggen.

—Hola Albus, hola Rose— Saludo el chico con voz gruesa e imponente. Luego miro a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido— Hola Malfoy.

Scorpius, acostumbrado al rechazo más que a los calzoncillos, asintió con la cabeza. Rose soltó una risita nerviosa, y se puso más roja que Scorpius cuando Rose lo rosaba. Los dos chicos la miraron con la extrañeza pintada en el rostro.

—Hola Dylan. ¿Cómo has estado?—Dijo Rose con una voz femenina y educada. ¿Dónde había quedado la voz relajada y hasta algo juguetona de siempre? Scorpius no lo entendía.

—Bien, gracias. Solo quería saber la hora— Aclaró el muchacho, con las manos en los bolsillos. Scorpius lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué no ves el reloj allá, zopenco? Es gigante. —Dijo Scorpius con mordacidad. No sabía por qué actuaba así, era como instinto propio— Son las ocho. Ya lo sabes, puedes irte.

Dylan miro a Scorpius sin entender nada. Luego miro a Rose, que quería comerse a Scorpius de un bocado. Dylan le sonrió a la muchacha.

—Eh… gracias Malfoy. Adiós Rose— Dijo Mcglaggen, antes de desaparecer. Cuanto estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para no escuchar nada, Rose le pego un empujón a Scorpius, que cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Lo trataste como si fuera… tu elfo domestico! —Exclamo la chica, espantada. Scorpius se levanto del piso, enfurruñado. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Albus se largo a reír.

— ¡Estas enamorada!—Exclamó con aire burlón— ¡Enamorada de ese idiota con el cerebro subdesarrollado, pero enamorada al fin!

Rose lo miro roja de ira.

— ¡Albus, no sabía que supieras tantas palabras!— Lo increpo. La risa de Albus paro al instante, así como el ceño fruncido de Rose. —Y si… me gusta McGlaggen. Es tan… tierno.

Por más que Scorpius tenía el alma a los pies, no pudo dejar la tentación de reír con Albus. Albus miro hasta con indignación a su prima.

— ¿Tierno Rose? ¡Ese gorila es todo menos tierno! — Albus estalló en carcajadas, y Scorpius contuvo una sonrisa. Rose los miraba con las mejillas encendidas.

—Es más tierno que ustedes dos— Exclamó con enfado. — ¡Son un par de insensibles!

— ¡Yo soy muy sensible!—Clamo Scorpius con desesperación. Rose lo miro con desaprobación, aferrando las manos a su tasa.

— ¡No lo fuiste con McGlaggen!—Se indigno la muchacha, agarrando el bolso a sus pies. Miro a Albus, que seguía riéndose sin importarle nada. — ¡Y tú! ¡Eres más frio que una roca!

Albus se aparto una lagrima de felicidad del rostro, mirando a Rose con una ceja arqueada.

—Rose, no te enfades— Dijo Albus en plan "paz y amor". Pero Rose ya había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado tan rápido como el viento.

Scorpius estaba pasmado. Sinceramente se sentía pasmado. Pasmado, ultrajado y un completo idiota. Rose Weasley estaba enamorada_. Y no era de él_. Esas palabras le habían roto el alma, por más que hubieran estado en su mente. Se sentía como un menos, un inservible. ¿Cómo podía gustarle el gorila que hablaba como si tuviera una pelota en la boca y no él? ¿Tan malo era? Y Scorpius, terco como nadie y tan esperanzador que da alergia, decidió hacer su ultima estrategia.

Iba a escribirle a Rose Weasley. De una vez por todas, iba a decirle la verdad. Por qué ese secreto que tenía en la garganta, tenía que ser revelado.

Claro, solo que con el plan de Scorpius, Rose solo se enteraría de lo que _tenía_ que enterarse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dom: Creo que la ultima parte quedo demasiado trágica por las canciones que estaba escuchando. Si quieren hacer algo alegre, NO escuchen Dear Jonh de Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: Esto no es mío, bla, bla, bla…**

Ciega— (O no afrontar lo obvio)

— ¿Qué tienes ahí…?

—Potter, por milésima vez, no pienso decírtelo.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡NO!

—Ni que quisiera.

— ¡Hace cinco segundos estabas rogando para que te lo mostrara!

Scorpius doblo la carta con enfado. Desde que Rose se había enojado con ellos, Potter no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo. Molestarlo, molestarlo y molestarlo, su _hobbie _de primer año había vuelto. Solo que sin los insultos y de una manera más irritante, claro.

Scorpius había hecho la carta más de mil veces. Una y otra vez, arrojando, estrujando y tachando más de un pergamino nuevo. Pero su último resultado había quedado bastante bien. Además, su plan de que Rose se entere de lo que _tendría _que enterarse estaba resultando bien. Ya iba a ponerlo en marcha.

— ¿Es una carta de amor?—Preguntó Albus con voz burlona. Scorpius le hizo un gesto con el dedo corazón— Oh, que niño malo. Un Malfoy no hace esas groserías Scorpius.

— ¿Quieres que te pegue en esa cabeza hueca hasta que te rompa el cráneo?—Preguntó Scorpius mordazmente. —Estoy haciendo una carta… para Rose.

Era cierto. Claro, nunca le diría que no iba a mostrar su identidad en esas cartas, ni que eran tan empalagosas que daban diabetes. No, nunca se enteraría. Albus arqueo las cejas, disgustado.

— ¿Se lo dirás todo? —Preguntó en un susurro. Scorpius lo miro con el semblante serio, pensando lo mismo que Albus. ¿Cómo reaccionaría…?

—No. No, es una carta de disculpa— De disculpa por quererla, pero disculpa así. Bueno, quererla era una palabra muy grande, o así decía su madre cuando su padre le preguntaba si lo quería. Luego le decía que ella no solo lo quería, sino que también lo amaba con todo su corazón. El recuerdo formo una sonrisa en Scorpius.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—No es posible que apenas pienses en mi prima se te caiga la baba. Eres un asqueroso. —Lo acuso, con los brazos tan apretados como su ceño. Scorpius le hizo una mueca, metiendo la carta en un sobre. Camino hasta su lechuza, se la metió en el pico y le indico a quién dársela. Suspiro, tragándose los nervios, mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana.

Pronto Rose tendría un nuevo enamorado a sus ojos.

— — —

Rose camino por su habitación a paso lento.

No estaba enojada con Scorpius o Albus, mucho menos. Pero habían sido completamente desconsiderados con McGlaggen. ¿Cómo Scorpius había sido tan mordaz? ¡Ni se conocían! ¿Había razón para ser maleducados?

Era la primera vez que le podía dar la razón a su padre sobre los Malfoy.

Se acostó de un resoplido en la cama con acolchados rojos. Estaba cansada luego de un día de clases y escabullidas de sus dos amigos. Podía no estar enojada, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Rose cerró los ojos, luchando contra el sueño. S us compañeras ya estaban dormidas hace horas. Ella solo no podía dormirse. No con la cabeza de esa manera.

Y justo cuando su mente recordó que era de madrugada y mañana tenía clases, una ráfaga paso por su lado. Rose se levanto de su cama de un salto, mirando la lechuza que acababa de pasar. Sonrió, la levanto y le dio un poco de agua del baño. Luego le saco la carta de la pata. Estaba segura por alguna razón que era para ella.

El sobre era de un color amarillento, y estaba por demás arrugado. Abrió la carta con una sonrisa, y se encontró con una letra apretada y pequeña. La miro con el ceño fruncido, y leyó:

_Rose:_

_Tengo un nudo en la garganta al escribir esto. No puedo permanecer quieto sin sacarme el peso de encima que tanto me anuda. El silencio me desgarra y no tengo palabras para decir cómo me he aguantado las ganas de decirte esto._

_Te quiero. Te quiero desde el día de la Selección de casas, y lo único que le pedí al sombrero fue que me mandara a la casa que fuera a mandarte a ti. Desde que me hablaste por primera vez, desde que te vi sonriendo ante las primeras flores de primavera. Desde que me miraste por primera vez, desde que descubrí tu persona y lo buena que eras._

_Creo que ya debes saber quién soy. No puedo creer como me atrevo a meter la pluma en tinta y escribir las palabras que me marcan de por vida. Perdóname por ser un idiota sentimental. Lo lamento mucho._

_Cory._

Rose término de leer las palabras con tanta ira que quiso matar a alguien. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso…? ¡Malditos hijos de troll!

Salió como una desaforada de la habitación de las Gryffindor, y se encontró con los dos que buscaba en la Sala Común. Albus y Scorpius estaban pegándose unas bofetadas cuando miraron a Rose, con las mejillas rosas y el aire contenido.

— ¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¿Pensaron que era divertido?—Señalo la carta con euforia— ¡Pues no lo es!

Scorpius se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero Albus no tenía nada de que culparse. Luego Scorpius, tratando de recordar como respirar, se dio cuenta que Rose no había entendido las palabras de él como debería. Estaba… enfadada con los dos.

— ¿Qué no tenían algo mejor que hacer que jugarme una broma?—Exclamo la chica hasta con la voz rota.

— ¿Qué broma Rose? ¡Solo estábamos aquí, nunca te hicimos nada!—Exclamo Albus haciendo un puchero. Estaba cansada que Rose se ponga siempre como gruñona. Rose señalo la carta.

— ¡Esta broma! ¡La carta!

Albus miro a Scorpius sin comprender nada. Luego arqueo una ceja.

—Scorpius te iba a mandar una… ¡Ay!—Scorpius le había pisado el pie disimuladamente a Albus. Por suerte, Rose no lo noto— Scorpius quería darte una… disculpa.

—Si-si— Dijo Scorpius con la voz rota. Miro a Rose a los ojos con nerviosismo— Yo… disculpas…, hoy…, yo…

Scorpius hizo una mueca y se dejo caer en el sillón. Se expresaba tan bien en papel… ¿Por qué era tan difícil con palabras? Era como si hubiera una pared de vidrio impidiéndole hablar. Rose se acerco a los chicos y los miro con las cejas arqueadas y la boca temblorosa.

— ¿Esto no es suyo? — Susurró, mostrando la carta. Albus miro inquietamente a Scorpius, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Rose se dejo caer al lado de Scorpius, suspirando. Albus se les unió con mirada preocupada. Rose los miro con curiosidad— ¿Entonces… alguien en verdad… me quiere?

Albus y Scorpius levantaron la mirada y la fijaron en Rose. La chica sonrió levemente.

—Primero que nada, les debo una gran disculpa. Lamento mis arrebatos— Scorpius sonrío tímidamente, pero no podía borrar los nervios. —Esta carta me la mandaron hace poco. Una lechuza… la cuestión es que dice… —A Rose se le colorearon las mejillas— Que me quieren. Que un chico llamado Cory me quiere.

Albus tomo la carta y la leyó rápidamente. Reconoció el papel de Scorpius y casi se le caer el alma a los pies. Rose solo estaba tratando de razonar. Por un minuto había pensado, solo imaginado, que tal vez Dylan… no, hasta Rose podía reconocer que Dylan no era capaz de escribir eso.

"¿Ese troll subdesarrollado te gusta?" Recordaba a Albus decirle aquello. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Tal vez tenía razón… no, Dylan era hermoso y tierno a sus ojos. Y nunca cambiaria.

— ¡Es lo más cursi que he leído, Malfoy!—Exclamó Albus, mirando al chico con incredulidad. Scorpius lo miro más colorado que el pelo de Rose, y esta los examino de hito en hito.

— ¿Por qué se lo dices a Scorpius?—Preguntó, suspicaz. Albus y Scorpius la miraron con una sonrisa más grande que su propia cara.

— ¡Porque somos hombres!—Gritó desaforadamente Scorpius, dando a mostrar su nerviosismo— y odiamos lo cursi.

Rose arqueo una ceja, pero volvió a tomar la carta entre sus manos. Albus seguía mirando el pedazo de papel con horror. Scorpius Malfoy había escrito esa cursilería. Y aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en como extorsionarlo, no sabía por qué no decía todo de una vez. ¡Escúpelo! Se decía, pero no podía. Tal vez le guardaba simpatía a Malfoy. No, eso era imposible.

—Parece de un chico más grande, ¿No creen?—Preguntó con una sonrisita— Grande y culto.

—Claro, pero al decir culto McGlaggen sale de las especulaciones, ya sabes. El no tiene nada ahí adentro. —Albus se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Rose le tiro un cojín.

— ¡Basta ya! —Exclamó, pero sonreía. —Yo no me refería a él. Me refería a alguien culto, grande, guapo…

Scorpius, que seguía mirando el piso como si fuera de vida o muerte, fijo su mirada en Rose. Por primera vez su voz no salió rota en toda la noche.

— ¿Te gustó la carta?—Preguntó en un susurro. Rose asintió con felicidad. Y Scorpius no pudo contener una sonrisa. Pero de pronto Rose se puso mortalmente seria y lo agarró del hombro.

—Pero este chico tiene que ser alguien que nos espía— Dijo, crédula de sus palabras. Albus bufo con resentimiento ignorado a ojos de Rose. Rose arqueo las cejas— ¡Es cierto lo que digo! ¡Sabe que vimos las primeras flores de primaveras juntos Scorpius! ¡Y también es alguien con el que tengo contacto, porque dice que hablamos!—Rose frunció el ceño, fiel a su idea— Si no me crees léela, pero te aseguro que eso es lo que dice.

Scorpius tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo. ¿El era tan feo? ¿Era tan horrible? ¿Cómo podía imaginar que alguien la espiara las veinticuatro horas del día pero no que él gustara de ella? ¿Podía estar tan ciega?

—No gracias— Dijo con una tristeza contenida— Te creo.

Rose y Albus se pusieron a parlotear luego de un rato. Scorpius sonreía y asentía… pero sentía un vacio que le resultaba espeluznante. Era increíble como el humano podía manipular las cosas para no afrontar lo inevitable. Porque Rose no quería afrontarlo.

Y eso solo hacía sentir a Scorpius una tristeza que parecia inaguantable.

**Terminado por hoy. Gracias a Sorcieres de la Neige y Altea Kaur por sus reviews. Y un saludo general para Sam, Julietaa y todos los que se hayan dignado a darle un tiempo al fic. **

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Principio del juego— (O jugar con la irrealidad)

_Rose:_

_Estoy enamorado de ti como un idiota desde primer año. ¿Podrías perdonarme?_

_Con temor,_

_Scorpius._

—Eso sería lo que tendrías que escribir— Dijo Albus en tono sabiondo. Scorpius lo miro con odio.

— ¿Con temor?—Preguntó, incapaz de no querer asesinarlo. Le estaba tomando el pelo, o Potter era más idiota de lo que parecia.

Los dos miraron el pergamino con recelo. Albus se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No querías ser sincero? Por lo que yo veo, estás tan asustado que tienes ganas de ir al baño— La sonrisa burlona de Albus no ayudo para nada al pobre de Scorpius. Se paso una mano por el pelo rubio.

—El problema es Potter, que yo no quiero decirle nada a Rose. Disfruto de mi anonimato— Explico Scorpius con el ceño dolido. Albus frunció el rostro, pensativo. Luego inclino la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo Albus, tratando de entender. Scorpius no pudo contener una carcajada que enfureció a Albus— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡No puedes usar palabras que no entiendo!

—Si no entiendes lo que es anonimato, estas en problemas— Comentó Scorpius con aire burlón.

Desde que Scorpius le había dicho todo a Albus, su relación se había vuelto menos complicada. Digamos que habían dejado de maltratarse, pero sus continuos picoteos sarcásticos no habían parado.

Scorpius se irguió en el sofá y miro la hora en el reloj.

— ¡En diez minutos me tengo que juntar con Rose!—Exclamó, parándose de golpe. Albus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada a mí?—Preguntó, rascándose la cabeza. Scorpius arqueo las cejas.

—Porque nadie te quiere. Y porque lo organice yo. Y estaba buscando algo de… intimidad— Susurró con un poco de vergüenza. Albus se encogió de hombros sin sentirse dolido, y se acostó en el sillón.

—Pues bien por mí. No me gustan los jardines, con todas esas flores…— Frunció la nariz, acomodándose— Les deseo que no se diviertan. Y que te vaya mal con tu amorío, Romeo.

Albus, que intentaba enfurecer a Scorpius, no entendió su sonrisita. Lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?—Lo increpo con irritación. Pero Scorpius seguía con esa sonrisa pegada a los labios. El chico agarró su mochila con una carcajada y se fue hasta el Retrato.

—Me llamaste Romeo. De Romeo y Julieta— De pronto Albus calló en la cuenta de su error. Pero era demasiado tarde. —Eso significa que leíste ese libro. Lo que me hace pensar que no soy el único gay en el grupo, ¿Verdad?

Potter frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, Scorpius ya había salido corriendo de la Sala Común.

—Por fin llegaste— Comentó Rose con una sonrisa. Scorpius se sentó a su lado en el tronco de aquel viejo árbol.

—Estaba con Albus— Dijo, acomodándose en el árbol. Había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que se pudo acostumbrar a la cercanía de Rose. La chica arqueo las cejas.

— ¿De qué hablaban?—Preguntó, suspicaz. Scorpius respondió sin pensar.

—De tu admirador— Confesó sin proponérselo. Se rasco la cabeza— No tenemos idea… de quién puede ser.

—Yo tampoco. —Rose apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius, y el chico no pudo evitar sentirse entre incomodo y en las nubes. Sabía que Rose no lo hacía con intención… sin embargo, ¿Por qué lo estaba tomando de la mano? Vio su pálida mano entrelazada con la bronceada de Rose y se estremeció. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Rose suspiró— Scorpius, tengo que pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué?—Scorpius, embobado en sus conjeturas y mariposas en el estomago, no había escuchado. Rose suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—Susurró con un puchero. Scorpius, incapaz de decir que no, asintió. Sus narices estaban tan juntas, sus manos tan unidas…— Podrías… ¿Fingir que somos novios para que le de celos a Dylan?

Todo rastro de amor se borro del rostro de Scorpius. Examino sus manos, su cercanía, su sonrisa coqueta… miro hasta el otro extremo del jardín y descubrió a Dylan mirándolos fijamente. Scorpius se levanto de golpe, asqueado.

— ¿Todo esto… era por él?—Preguntó, ultrajado. Rose también se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza, Scorpius frunció el ceño— Claro que era por él. Solo querías darle celos al troll de McGlaggen. Pues lo lamento Rose, no soy lo suficientemente bueno ni si quiera para darle celos a alguien.

—Scorpius, era solo si tú querías…

— ¿Si yo quería?—Escupió Scorpius, aunque se había calmado un poco— ¿Te crees pequeña para ir a Hogsmade, pero que eres lo suficientemente grande como para tener un novio? ¡Eres una cría!

Rose frunció el ceño, dolida. Pero no tanto como Scorpius, que estaba enojado con el mismo, Dylan y Rose. _Dylan y Rose. Rose y Dylan_. ¡Hasta sonaba bien!

— ¡Tienes mi misma edad, Scorpius! ¡Y nadie dijo que yo quería novio! —Exclamo la chica, cruzada de brazos. — ¡Solo quería que por una vez en mi vida un chico lindo se fijara en mí!

—Claro— Susurró Scorpius tristemente— Solo los feos se fijan en ti.

— ¡Gracias Scorpius, me haces sentir mejor!—Exclamo agitadamente Rose, que no sabía que sentir. Scorpius se planto las manos en la frente, queriendo desaparecer. Decir las frases con un doble sentido oculto no ayudaba a nadie. Miro a Dylan, que se había parado para ver mejor. Suspiro con cansancio.

¿Qué quería Rose? ¿Darle celos a Dylan con él? ¿Qué iban a hacer? Tomarse de la mano, pasear juntos, sonreírse, besarse… Parecer una pareja. Scorpius sonrió al pensar en aquello. Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, soy una estúpida— Susurró, mirándolo con el ceño afligido. —Solo fue un estúpido capricho. Es que… Dylan me gusta mucho.

Scorpius paso la última frase de Rose por alto. Era mejor negarlo hasta morir. Pero la idea de ser novios, o algo así, no le disgustaba. La miro a los ojos, y sin poder creer lo que iba a decir, asintió.

—Te voy a ayudar. Por ti— Dijo con voz ronca, mintiendo tan fuerte que tendría que haberle crecido al nariz. Rose lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres— Susurró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No, si quiero. Por favor—Dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Rose sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Por qué lo harías, Scorpius?—Dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido. El chico se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no?

Rose sonrió ampliamente, y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejándolo sin respiración por un momento.

—Gracias. —Susurró Scorpius sin proponérselo. Rose arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

"Por hacer mi sueño realidad" Pensó Scorpius en un secreto intimo.

—Por nada— Dijo, negando con la cabeza y aspirando el perfume de la chica— Por nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Déjame juntar las cenizas para volver a unirme (O déjame sufrir solo)**

**Revivo, inspirada en lo que acabo de escribir de Altea. Es como una viñeta, pero espero que les guste. Volveré a cargar más seguido, lo prometo :D**

Scorpius estaba cansado de toda la situación.

Seis meses fingiendo ser novio de Rose Weasley, atado a ella siendo su novio de juguete. Tal vez, si él no supiera que esto era de mentira, hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo, pero Scorpius había comprendido cruelmente que todo esto era una terrible farsa, y sus sueños secretos nunca iban a cumplirse.

Rose le había dicho que en cuanto McGlaggen la invitara a salir todo acabaría. Y por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, eso sería pronto. Basta de caricias, de abrazos o besos, basta de todo. Todo su castillo bien construido se iría por el retrete…

Pero eso no fue lo que rompió la remendada copa de cristal que era en ese punto Scorpius. Fue lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ese día, Scorpius iba a la biblioteca pensando poco en Transformaciones y su pasable aceptable. Se dirigía con algo de lastima hasta la mesa más cercana, ignorando a Pince, que lo miraba con desconfianza. Y justo cuando encontró un lugar tranquilo, vio como Rose se besaba apasionadamente con McGlaggen.

Las fisuras en su corazón se fueron abriendo de a poco, lentamente gozando de su idiotez, de su ceguera…

— ¡Scorpius! —Dijo Rose cuando se dio cuenta— Ven por favor…

Pero Scorpius no escuchaba, no entendía, no quería…

Corrió fuera de la biblioteca con toda su velocidad, impulsado por el sentimiento de hastió y traición. Se escondió en medio de dos árboles cerca del bosque prohibido, agitado, engañado, sintiéndose peor que nunca…

—Scorpius —Dijo Rose, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. —Te he seguido desde Hogwarts. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante… ¡Dean McGlaggen estamos saliendo! Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes.

Su risa pareció cruel a ojos de Scorpius. Y el por fin lo descubrió. Por fin se entero: Ellos no eran nada. Era la farsa pintada con acuarela, para después borrarse con el tiempo. No eran más que solo mentiras y un pasatiempo. El era un pasatiempo. Miro a Rose tratando de ocultar su pena.

—Te felicito— Mierda. Su voz había salido quebrada. Rose borró su sonrisa y se acerco a Scorpius.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Scorpius la quito de un tirón. — ¿Qué pasa? Scorpius…

—Déjame Rose— Scorpius soltó toda su ira en esa dos palabras, escupiéndolas. —¿No entiendes, verdad? Ni lo imaginas…

La chica se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja, completamente incapaz de entender al muchacho. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no lo entiendo. SI tienes algo que decirme…

— ¡Nuestro noviazgo! —Saltó Scorpius, desesperado— ¡Ese de mentira que tan poco te importaba! Pues, ¡No sabes lo que me importaba a mí!

Rose seguía mirándolo con desconcierto, pero con una fina capa de lagrimas en sus ojos, por los gritos de Scorpius.

— ¡Ni se te pudo cruzar por la cabeza la idea de que yo si tenía nuestra "relación" presente! Que luego de tantos besos, abrazos y caricias…

— ¡Oh Scorpius! —Saltó Rose abrazándolo. Scorpius quedo mudo. — ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡Soy una idiota, una incompetente! Claro, todo el mundo sabe de lo nuestro, te deje como un tonto delante de todo el mundo, engañándote. Lo lamento tanto, lo lamento…

Scorpius derramo una lágrima involuntaria, sin poder creerse que ella no se diera cuenta. Estaba tan decidida a no creer. Y se veía tan bien sin saberlo. Su corazón estaba desgarrado, pero el de la chica estaba completo. Y su felicidad era la suya.

—Sí, es por eso— Puntualizo Scorpius, arrancándose a Rose de su cuerpo, volviendo a sentir el frio. Se quedaron en silencio, y Scorpius negó con la cabeza— Déjame solo. Ve con McGlaggen.

—Pero Scorpius, no puedo quedarme así, viéndote tan mal. Te prometo que buscaremos la forma de que todo se arregle.

—Cuando algo se rompe— Dijo Scorpius en un murmullo— Es muy difícil volver a repararlo.

— ¿Qué? —Se extraño Rose, ladeando la cabeza.

—Nada— Scorpius volvió a señalarle Hogwarts— Vete. Ahora, te lo pido.

—Pero Scorpius.

—Adiós Rose— Susurró Scorpius, yéndose él con el corazón partido, el alma rota y los ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas saladas.

**Review? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Crecer. (O madurar golpeado por amor.)

…

—_2 años después—_

Scorpius cumplía sus catorce años más feliz que nunca.

No sabía porque, pero le emocionaba hacerse mayor. Cada vez más adulto, con más poder de decisión… ese año cuando Albus lo había visto en el andén casi se había quedado con la boca abierta al verlo.

— ¿Te operaste la cara o qué? —Había exclamado apenas lo había visto. Luego le sonrió a sus jeans viejos. —Lo que te operaste fue tu manía de usar siempre ese soso pantalón de vestir. Pero ey, que casi no tienes la cara tan deformada.

—Y tú casi sabes leer Albus, te felicito. —Scorpius aplaudió sarcásticamente, sacándose una lagrima falsa de la mejilla. Albus lo miro enfurruñado pero a la vez divertido, e iba a responder cuando una voz femenina lo llamó del otro lado.

— ¡Albus, te llama tu mamá! —A Scorpius se le calló el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de quién lo llamaba.

Rose. Rose Weasley. Rose la que había evitado todo ese tiempo. La que antes había sido su mejor amiga y ahora era solo una extraña. La que cuando el había pensado que las cosas podían mejorar, lo había traicionado y sobre todo, solo ilusionado. Por la cual había pasado noches depresivo. Todavía recordaba a Albus arrastrándolo de la cama, con la esperanza de que volviera a ser el de antes. Con Rose, simplemente su relación de había roto como una hoja seca. Primero habían estado tan bien y llenos de vida… luego el tiempo solo había dejado heridas y estas se habían cerrado de mala manera, y cuando todo está a punto de explotar… simplemente se quebró.

Scorpius miro el suelo, incapaz de no sentirse idiota por seguir pensando en eso. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Rose Weasley no le gustaba, ni nunca más le gustaría. O por lo menos, no se lo permitiría. Había sufrido mucho para hacer el error dos veces seguidas.

Rose Weasley ya no era parte de su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Amigos de verdad. (O simplemente personas que te acompañan en el camino de la vida.)

…

Scorpius recordaba como en un tiempo había odiado a Albus con locura. ¿Por qué? Por Rose.

Y como se habían hecho amigos, y aunque no querían admitirlo, como hermanos. ¿Por qué? Por Rose.

Y como Albus lo había ayudado siempre en asuntos del corazón. ¿Con quién? Con Rose.

Parecia una pegatina en su vida esa chica, por más que él quisiera borrarla con cualquier tipo de magia. Pero su corazón estaba frio ante el tacto, y siempre que pensaba en ella simplemente era un recuerdo más de los feos. Un recuerdo más de lo que él quería olvidar.

Sin embargo, Albus siempre estaba ahí. Para animarlo, para ayudarlo. Aunque a su familia no le agradase y ahora a Rose mucho menos. Nunca iba a dejarlo solo. El podría haber elegido quedarse con su prima, pero simplemente lo seguía a todas partes. Porque lo quería. Aunque nunca lo dijera.

Había tratado de presentarle millones de chicas, pero simplemente Scorpius no quería conocer a nadie. Se había enamorado tan joven, tan pequeño y tonto… ni si quiera había sido amor en verdad. O tal vez si, era un misterio. El creía que no podías amar tan joven, pero la verdad… quién sabe.

Albus siempre trataba de buscarle una novia. Un nuevo amigo. Algo para que se distraiga. Así de buen amigo era. Esa clase de personas que simplemente son hermanos que te alejaron al nacer. Quién lo hubiera dicho. Quién lo hubiera pensado.

Pero… ¿Por qué no? Scorpius siempre sonreía al recordar esa frase.

"_¿Por qué no, Scorpius? ¿Por qué no?"_

Y aunque en esos momentos no tenía mucha estima por Rose Weasley, simplemente sonrió al susurrarle solo al viento:

—Gracias Rose. Gracias por presentarme a un amigo de verdad. A un hermano del alma.

Y es que si había algo para describir a Albus, era eso. Pura fidelidad, confianza, cariño, diversión, aprecio y ayuda. Desde los doce años lo comprendía perfectamente. ¿Y por qué no? Quizá su amistad no era tan mala después de todo.

Quizá era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.


	13. Chapter 13

Menos es más. (O enfrentar lo inevitable)

Albus no podía parar de reír.

—En serio. La ultima de todas, era la más loca. —Scorpius sonreía de lado, con la corbata floja y algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Albus, que simplemente estaba al borde de quedar borracho, seguía con su perorata. —No entiendo de donde sacas tanto estomago.

—Buscó mi "amor verdadero" —Bromeó Scorpius, pero luego suspiró. —En realidad, ni la bese.

—Pero ella se entregaba sola en bandeja, no me lo puedes discutir. —Bromeó Albus, y Scorpius largó una risotada.

—Rose estaba ahí. —Sus palabras fueron gélidas, y al instante Albus paro su llanto descontrolado por una risa frenética causada por el alcohol.

Habían ido a una fiesta, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Simplemente Albus lo había convencido a golpes, haciendo que Scorpius valla lo más rápido posible sin si quiera cambiarse. Ahora se encontraban los dos sentados en el suelo de la habitación hablando en susurros. Había ido con la ropa de colegio, y con un par de colegas habían tomado un par de cervezas de mantequilla que habían bastado para emborrachar a Albus. Pero cuando Rose había aparecido ahí con su vestido despampanante… Scorpius simplemente había vuelto a caer en depresión. Se había cruzado con muchas chicas y bailado solamente para despertar algo de celos en la chica, pero esto no parecia ni registrarlo. Por lo menos ya no estaba con McGlaggen.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con lo mismo, Scorpius? — Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sin poder defenderse. —Es que no entiendo, tú me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella…

—Y es así. —Scorpius levanto la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. —En serio que es así. Es que solo… cada vez que la veo… simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

Albus asintió, pero sin entenderlo del todo. Scorpius simplemente sentía que un monstruo que había tratado de domar con el tiempo simplemente no se dejaba vencer. Rose Weasley seguía importándole, y como siempre, dolía mucho. Ni si quiera se debía acordar de él. Sin embargo se lo negaba hasta a él mismo, porque si lo aceptara simplemente iba a derrumbarse de nuevo.

—Sabes… nunca he besado a nadie. —Scorpius soltó las palabras sin poder creerse lo que decía, y Albus simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sí?

—Pero siempre me dijiste…

—No soy tan marica como tú para andar gritándolo por todo el mundo. —Albus le dio un empujón amistoso, que Scorpius también le devolvió pero el doble de fuerte.

Se fueron a la cama y Scorpius se durmió antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa agridulce.

…

En la _lechuceria_, Scorpius miraba por la ventana con la mirada vacía.

Tenía una carta estrujada entre sus manos, y el viento le corría el pelo de la cara. No iba a llorar, porque simplemente no quería parecer débil ni para él mismo. Pero era la segunda vez que se lo hacía… parecia que a su padre ni le importaba su opinión. La carta que le había mandado ni esperaba una contestación, era una simple orden.

—Hola. —Scorpius sabía que era Albus, pero no se dio vuelta. —Se que esa cosa es de tu padre. —Scorpius asintió, sin importarle lo más mínimo estrujar la carta todavía más. — ¿Puedo verla?

Pocas veces Albus era tan bueno con él. Se la tendió suavemente, y Albus la tomo deprisa. La leyó entre dientes, y Scorpius sonrió al recordar cuando le decía que no sabía leer. Albus suspiró.

—Lamento que tu padre no pueda pasar a buscarte.

— ¡Pero no es solo eso! —Todo rastro de felicidad de apagó del rostro de Scorpius. —Me quedo aquí sin nadie, un año más. Nunca lo veo en las vacaciones, parece que solo es mi padre porque es su obligación. Ni si quiera puede pasarme a buscar para navidad… —Scorpius pegó un patada al suelo, dándose la vuelta. —No sé qué hacer.

—Te vendrás conmigo a la Madriguera. —Albus se le acerco un poco, sonriendo de lado. Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Albus, te lo agradezco pero…

—No, escúchame idiota. No quiero que te quedes aquí sufriendo como alma en pena. No podre comer sabiendo que estas mal. —Scorpius arqueó las cejas, y Albus sonrío. —Está bien, está bien. Si podré comer. Pero no sería lo mismo. No me cagues las navidades. ¿Aceptas o qué?

Albus tenía una extraña forma de convencer a Scorpius. El chico sonrío, asintiendo, y Albus pegó un grito de júbilo subiéndose arriba del chico y golpeándolo. Scorpius se defendió como pudo, con el ánimo por las nubes y mucho más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. No iba a pasar las navidades solo. Iba a pasarla comiendo comida casera, con una familia y su amigo…

_Con Rose._

Y ahí fue cuando Scorpius cayó en la cuenta del error que acaba de cometer. Iba a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con Rose Weasley.

Y eso significaría enfrentar la verdad.


	14. Chapter 14

Reencuentro. (O los sentimientos nunca se olvidan)

Scorpius llevaba un libro entre las manos.

La verdad, la familia de Albus lo había acogido bastante bien. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Potter, James no le prestó mucha atención, y Lily simplemente lo miraba y enrojecía. Pero la Señora Potter había sido amable y le había dado galletitas, y Harry trataba cada dos minutos entablar conversación.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, nadie se mostró reticente o amargado con su visita. Eso sí, se tomaban la navidad muy a pecho. Todo estaba decorado y adornado, y había mucha comida en toda la mesa. La vieja pero fuerte abuela de Albus no paro de ofrecerle comida. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Scorpius es que Hugo no estaba con Lily como siempre que los cruzaba en Hogwarts. Y a Rose tampoco se la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Por eso se sentó en el sillón, con un libro en la mano dispuesto a leerlo para aplacar los nervios de su llegada. Ya que no sepa que ponerse para ir a la Madriguera era demasiado patético. Se estaba arreglando para Rose Weasley, y el había jurado que no le importaba. Suspiró. Al menos se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa, no estaba demasiado arreglado.

Cuando Dominique se le tiró al lado, Scorpius dio un respingo. Le llevaba dos años, iba a séptimo curso y tenía una extraña forma de hacer sentir a Scorpius que no le parecia lo suficientemente importante como para si quiera odiarlo. Le sonrió un poco, y esto lo extraño más.

—Hola. —Dominique lo miro a los ojos, y Scorpius pudo ver que tras todo ese look de desordenada, era muy bonita. — ¿Me quieres decir por qué no llega Rose?

Scorpius tardó una fracción de segundo en responder.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo yo? —Dominique se encogió de hombros, pero parecia más tranquila.

—Pensé que había pasado algo contigo antes de venir de Hogwarts… y que ahora estaba rogando en su casa para poder quedarse y no verte el rostro.

—Ella no sabe que estoy aquí. —Aunque las palabras de Dominique lo habían herido, no podía demostrarlo sin sentirse tonto. Dominique frunció el ceño.

—Pues eso solo la va a poner peor. Creo que no le va a gustar nada saber que el chico por el que ha llorado tanto tiempo va a estar comiendo en la misma mesa que ella.

Y así fue como se levantó sin decir nada más, y Scorpius se quedó tildado unos minutos. Rose… ¿Llorado? ¿Por él? Se le encogió el corazón, apretando el libro con más fuerza.

Tal vez a Rose si le importaba.

…

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que llegar tarde? —Preguntó Rose, cayendo en su asiento del coche. Ron manejaba rápido, pero Hermione cada dos por tres le decía que pare la velocidad.

Rose tenia catorce años ya cumplidos, y si había crecido. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de niña que había tenido antes, ni tampoco era tan ingenua. Tenía más amigos, amigas, había tenido variedad de novios y chicos con los que podría haber hecho una linda relación. Pero ella había entendido algo: Solo era una niña.

Pero cuando había caído en esto ya era demasiado tarde, y había perdido una de las cosas que más importaban: La amistad. La amistad, y sobre todas las cosas, la verdadera. Porque Scorpius, era un amigo de verdad.

Recordaba un día como esos de lluvia, en la Sala Común charlando con Albus sobre cosas sin importancia. De alguna manera había salido Scorpius al tema de conversación, pero Albus simplemente se había mantenido distante.

—No lo sé, Rosie. —Había dicho, en un tono serio y sin sentimiento. — ¿Sabes? Hay un dicho que dice que los mejores amigos de las mujeres, deberían ser en realidad sus novios. Por que las cuidan, aman, guardan sus secretos, son confiables y darían cualquier cosa por ellas. Yo creo en ese dicho.

En ese momento, Rose no lo había entendido. Simplemente había sonreído, y había seguido mirando el fuego pensando en Dylan y en un montón de cosas inmaduras que ahora simplemente le parecían insensibles.

Pero un año después, cuando Scorpius ya ni le hablaba y hasta la ignoraba, Rose entendió. Lo comprendió y lo supo, lo supo mejor que nadie. Scorpius había estado enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido. Y ella simplemente había jugado con sus sentimientos, y había actuado de forma egoísta sin si quiera pensar en la posibilidad…

Pero nunca había podido volver a hablar con Scorpius, arreglar las cosas, poder volver el tiempo atrás, porque no se podía borrar el daño. Porque tenía miedo. Porque no podía creer como había perdido al único chico que la había querido en verdad en toda su vida, pero había estado tan ciega que no podía haberlo visto.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de desviar ese pensamiento de su mente. Ya no era la niña tonta que había sido, pero siempre iba a recaer en su conciencia lo que había pasado.

—Ya llegamos. —Anunció Ron, y Rose se sintió libre de esos pensamientos.

Hasta que vio a Scorpius Malfoy en la sala, estrujando un libro entre sus manos con sus _hermosos _ojos sin poder quitar la vista de los de ella.

…

Cuando Rose había llamado ese día en el andén a Albus, simplemente había quedado embobada con Scorpius.

Nunca le había parecido lindo. Mucho menos atractivo como chico. Pero ahora, aunque no era sexy ni nada parecido, había cambiado. La cara de niño cachetón se había ido y ahora era simplemente… lindo. Sí, Scorpius era _lindo_.

Pero ahora, cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón de la casa de su abuela, con esos jeans y esa camisa medio desabrochada, el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas… simplemente le _encantó_.

Dominique, cuando se acercó a saludarlos a todos con una sonrisa, le susurró al oído.

—Deja de mirarlo, que si te pones más roja creo que explotas. —Eso no consiguió que se le apague el color de las mejillas, pero se lo agradeció interiormente. Scorpius volvía a leer su libro, pero Rose podía ver que en realidad no leía.

Albus, que lo presentaba una y otra vez con toda la familia, ni se acercó a presentárselo a Hugo, ni Hermione, ni Ron. Rose se lo agradecía muy en el fondo, y aunque era amiga de su primo no le parecia buena idea hablar con él con la presencia de Scorpius ahí. Pero… ¿Por qué esta Scorpius en la casa de su abuela?

Era obvio que lo había traído Albus. Rose no lo había interpretado como traición cuando Albus eligió a Scorpius por arriba de ella, porque siempre tenía un tiempo para pasar a su lado, pero no podía decir que no se había ofendido en lo más mínimo tampoco. Aunque de alguna forma, lo entendía. Como también entendía su error.

Pero cuando el mismo Scorpius Malfoy se acercó y se presentó a s padre y su madre, casi le agarra algo. Por suerte ella no estaba cerca, pero… no podía entender por qué lo había hecho. No tenía la necesidad, pero como siempre era tan cortes y educado. Sonrió, pero no supo por qué.

…

Cuando Scorpius la vio, simplemente se quedo mudo.

Sus rulos pelirrojos, incorrectos e incorregibles, estaban tan hermosos como los recordaba. Estaba sonrosada, con los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos increíblemente expresivos. Hermosa como siempre. Hermosa como era.

Pero Dominique había ido a saludarlos, y todo rastro de la magia del primer momento de fue con la llegada de su prima. Scorpius volvió a su libro, pero sentía la mirada de Rose en su nuca. Cuando Rose se fue con sus primas y Hugo a la cocina, Scorpius no creyó lindo no saludar a Ron ni Hermione. Se les acercó y se presentó, pero estaba seguro que lo conocían de memoria. Y aunque Ron estaba algo reacio, cuando se fue lo despidió con una sonrisa.

La comida, aunque estuvo riquísima, para él fue mortalmente incomoda.

No sabía si era porque Albus comía como un cerdo a su lado y le daba vergüenza ajena, o porque estaba sentado al lado de Rose y apenas podía moverse sin rozarla. Podía sentir su perfume, su pelo, su bonito vestido… de a ratos sonreía, y sabia porque.

Todo el odio acumulado, toda la ira que tanto había guardado… se estaba yendo con los cálidos y dulces recuerdos de Rose y él, de Rose y Al, de miles de travesuras, de miles de risas. De miles de secretos. Y casi sintió que todo era como antes.

Casi.


End file.
